Coudless Blue
by Milarca
Summary: Just before Bella re-tells the story of her life to her family. Some general spoilers.


~Cloudless Blue~

Nessie and her father, Edward, had been sitting in her room that night, talking about the family and what it's like to be married; of all things, and overall, it had been a very pleasant evening.

In a quiet moment, with the exception of the almost-silent rain just outside the window, Renesmee had been re-organizing her thoughts.

She knew that Edward already knew what she was thinking but still wanted to say it out loud, and he was giving her that respect, as he tried to do with his family.

A moment passed before she whispered, "Dad?" Edward's gaze slowly fell on her face, he looked into her chocolate eyes with affection, "Yes, sweetheart?"

Nessie fiddled with a part of the comforter, and then she mumbled, "Why…" she stopped. "Why don't you like Jake?" She looked up at him with sad frustrated curiosity.

Her father smiled back at her and looked into her deep eyes while simultaneously surveying the outlying woods in his peripheral vision. He was about to say something, but before he could utter a word, Bella, the love of his existence, floated in.

She smiled gently at her daughter, and then lovingly at Edward, who was looking tenderly at her "Your father is perfectly fine with Jake, honey," she said it almost as a warning, and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he distractedly scanned the dripping pine-woods.

"But if you must know, it wasn't always like that…" Intense curiosity suddenly crossed Nessie's face. "Why? What happened?" she answered with almost too much enthusiasm. Bella gave Nessie a reproachful, knowing look.

Around this time, Renesmee was about 10 years old in appearance but she was only technically three, and Edward and Bella thought it had been best to keep the truth from her until she was 'able to handle it' and had many discussions over the matter. Though, now, they shared a look that had a lifetime of memories buried deep within. Nessie almost felt like she was intruding on them, but it had always been like that, so she barely thought anything of it.

Nessie knew the basics of her families' history but they had never given her the whole story, trying to protect her "innocents", as Bella put it. But now Bella knew that her daughter was a strong girl, and that it was as good a time as ever to tell the whole story. She gracefully sat down on the queen-sized bed.

"Renesmee, darling. Before you were born… a lot happened with your father and I." Quietly, Bella shared a moment with Edward. "And… Jake was very much apart of it." She laughed softly to herself. "And… maybe I should start at the beginning, hmm? How would that sound?"

Nessie nearly bubbled over with excitement, as she bounced over to snuggle close to her father's stone cold chest that always seemed to mold itself to her body. As she burrowed in under the covers, Jacob, having been downstairs and heard the whole thing, quietly creaked inside.

"Hey, Bells" Bella smiled and not looking away from Nessie, said with tender affection, "Hi, Jake. " he sauntered over to the nearest chair and flopped down stretching. "Mind if I join?" he said, and not waiting for an answer, "Heya, Ness." Nessie stuck her head out from under the covers and in a flash, flung herself at Jacob. "Heya Jakey!" she imitated him in her lovely shimmering voice.

Edward looked at Jacob with a mixture of unwilling admiration, and worry for his daughter. Trying to distract himself, He propped himself up against the bed frame, and waited for Bella to begin, he would enjoy this; he loved hearing it when Bella's wonderful, beautiful, amazing voice told it. He had heard the story re-told at least twice before and knew it almost word for word; I mean, he was a vampire but it was a long story. And he treasured every minute of it.

When Nessie was comfortable in Jacob's pleasant, scorching lap, and Edward was gazing at Bella with his dazzling crooked smile and the love of only somebody who had been there could describe; Bella sighed, and began to tell the story of her life.

"My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue…"

* * *

A/N: Reviews are welcome, and I dont mind if they're just a comment or two =]


End file.
